


Frank Castle is a Grumpy Bunny, But We Still Love Him

by laylowandstitch



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Frank Castle, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Castle is a good boy, Light Dom/sub, Literally just an excuse for bottom frank castle, M/M, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Two Shot, You're Welcome, kind of, shouldn't exist but it does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylowandstitch/pseuds/laylowandstitch
Summary: “Frank,” he murmured, lips close by his ear, “you are not a bad boy.” Frank’s breath hitched and Foggy kissed his neck tenderly. “You are a very good boy, and Daddy is very proud of you. And you deserve to have whatever toy you like, and whatever you want on your spaghetti, and if you want to sit in Daddy’s lap, that’s okay, sweetheart.”Frank started breaking even as his arms wrapped around himself. He sniffled, eyes welling over and cheeks flushing with embarrassment.“Oh, baby,” Foggy cooed, kissing up his neck. “Such a sensitive boy I’ve got, huh?”~~Foggy Nelson is very satisfied with his life and his three partners, however, it can be a little chaotic when two are vigilantes and one is a free-spirited journalist. Plus, the temper tantrums, the Ninja Turtles, the play dates that don't go as planned, and the grumpy bunnies can really make it difficult sometimes. Still, he loves the three of them with all his heart and loves taking care of them. Plus, the sex is really, really good.





	1. The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this really counts as characters going into Little Space, because I kept a lot of adult elements when they're in that head-space, such as swearing and sex and stuff. So, I'm just gonna say that it's mostly age play. The characters are in completely healthy, consensual relationships, but if you don't like age play, this is not the fic for you. I've got plenty of others;);)
> 
> Anyways, so sorry this exists. It shouldn't, but it does. And it's all an excuse for some domestic Daredevil characters (& friends) and some good ol' bottom Frank Castle. Enjoy!!!!

Frank Castle was one man Foggy Nelson was still trying to figure out. His dynamic with Matt and Karen had come quickly, easily. Their teasing remarks, their friendly banter, all of it had felt so natural. Same with their romance. Matt and Foggy were born to be together, and when Karen arrived, it felt pretty much the same. Frank had been a different story. He’d wandered into their life by accident. Matt and Karen had fallen for him almost immediately, but Foggy had been wary. A murderer? _Another_ vigilante in his life? How many more could he handle?

But then, he got to know the guy a little bit, to see past his hardened stoic face into the heart of someone who craved love but was afraid of it. Frank was a man who couldn’t bear the thought of losing anymore than he already had. He’d had a family once, and as far as he was concerned, he’d never have one again.

_Now_ , Foggy didn’t know how he ever survived not being madly in love with this man. Frank had good manners, despite his gruffness. He could be grumpy, but he was always trying to be a good boy. Maybe that was why he fit into their dynamic so well.

If there was one thing about Frank that Foggy had learned, he liked rules. He liked bedtimes, chores, no-swearing declarations, the whole bundle. It was a shock to find out this rebellious, free-spirited man was actually the most goody-two-shoes on ship. Matt and Karen liked the rules, too, of course, but they liked to break them just as much. Frank was different. He’d grumble and complain a little, but for the most part, he obeyed every single one. Except the no-swearing. Foggy had a feeling that one doesn’t count in his mind.

“Whatcha building, bud?” Foggy said, crouching next to Frank, who was sitting back on his heels as he inspected his tall, multicolored Lego tower.

“None of your fuckin’ business,” he grumbled, adding a new red piece to one of the sides.

“Hey,” Foggy chastised lightly, ruffling the man’s bedhead. “Someone’s a grumpy bunny today, huh?”

Frank scowled at his Legos, though his ears reddened just a little bit. “It’s a tower for Poppy.”

Foggy smiled. Poppy was one of the Pretty Pixie Princess dolls he’d bought for Karen on one of their first toy store trips. He’d been surprised when Frank first joined them to see that he’d taken quite a liking to them. Karen was in a more My Little Pony phase at the moment, but Frank spent most of his time playing with the glittery fairy dolls.

“Well, that looks very nice, bun. Should we get you some breakfast?”

Frank slowly shook his head, eyes focused intently on his tower. “M’ not hungry.”

“You can finish it afterwards, okay?” Foggy tried, to no avail.

Frank shook his head again.

Well, guess he’d have to go for the weakness. “Daddy was hoping you’d help me make your pancakes, though. You gonna help me put the blueberries in like a good boy?”

Hehe, he may have been using two of Frank’s weaknesses against him at once. Which was a sly, morally debatable trick, but Foggy couldn’t see it doing much harm. Frank loved both blueberry pancakes and being a good boy. Double threat, but it was sure to get the job done.

Almost immediately, Frank snapped out of his trance to look at Foggy with wide, beautiful dark eyes. He nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Frank stood next to him dutifully in the kitchen, dropping blueberries in the circles of batter after Foggy poured them on the griddle. Karen and Matt were seated at the table already, swinging their legs back and forth and talking about the latest episode of Power Rangers.

“Daddy!” Matt called, even though they were only a few feet apart.

“What, baby?” Foggy asked, flipping one of the blueberry pancakes. He chuckled at how intently Frank watched it.

“Can we go to the aquarium like they did on the show?”   
Foggy hummed. People usually went to the aquarium to look around, didn’t they? He was surprised Matt was even interested in something like that. “Do you think it’d be fun?”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded vigorously. “We can read about all the fish, and I can sense them moving around. I bet it’s really cool!”

“ _Please_ ,” Karen pouted. “I bet it’ll be a good learning experience.”

Foggy snorted. “It is Saturday, I suppose, and we’re not really doing anything.” He glanced at Frank, who was still watching the pancakes sizzle. “What do you think?”

Frank shrugged. “Guess it could be cool.”

“Then it’s settled,” Foggy declared dramatically, which earned him three giggles, “we’re going to the aquarium!”

The aquarium was very busy on a Saturday, and if it wasn’t for the delighted smiles on all three of his lovers’ faces, he would’ve definitely regretted this decision. The trio was full of energy, and they rushed inside as soon as Foggy had paid for their tickets.

“Careful not to bump into anyone!” Foggy warned. The three immediately started to weave through the crowds of people. “And slow down! I’m not as hyper as you guys.”

Karen giggled. “Come on, Foggy! We wanna see the jellyfish!”

This was going to be a long day.

It was worth it, though, to see the awed looks on their faces as Karen read the descriptions for all the sea creatures. The blue lights from the tanks lit up their sweet little smiles, and it warmed Foggy’s heart to see them all in such a good mood. Plus, they were getting along. A rarity, but certainly a gem.

“Look,” Frank snickered, “That giant fish’s gonna eat that little one.”

Karen punched his arm. “It says it’s a vegetarian, stupid.”

Foggy’s heart jumped, but Frank just pecked her lips playfully. He sighed. Thank God.

“I want one,” Matt whined, though he was gazing around at all the fish’s movement in the tank before him.

Foggy chuckled and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pecking his cheek. “You’re so cute.”

“I know.”

Frank rolled his eyes and tugged Matt’s hand, though he let go quickly. “Come on, lovebird, the floor is clear over one of the tanks over there. It’s like you’re walking on the fish.”

Matt gasped. “Dude, I bet that’ll feel so cool.”

“ _I know_ ,” Frank mocked, to which he received a light shove. They laughed as they raced off, Karen and Foggy following close behind.

Maybe it was being surrounded by so much water, but after awhile, Foggy really had to pee. He kept waiting for one of the other three to pipe up about needing to go to the bathroom, and he watched carefully for squiggles and other signs in case they were too occupied. But even when he asked if they needed to, they were totally fine. Goddamn it. That meant he only had one option.

“Okay, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll take like five seconds,” he said slowly, looking all three of them in the eyes seriously. They were right outside the bathrooms, next to a particularly colorful tank of fish. They had to stay occupied by all this stuff. There was no way they’d run off before he was finished.

He hoped.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine,” Matt said, waving him off, even though he was the one Foggy was the most worried about. Frank didn’t like to make Foggy upset, but Matt thought it was funny to pull little jokes every now and then. He didn’t like to be quite as obedient. Karen was certainly the most responsible of the three, but if she got bored, she’d find something else way more interesting in the blink of an eye. Plus, Lord knew they wouldn’t answer their phones if they ran off and he tried calling. When they were in a mindset like this, they seemed to forget about phones altogether.

“You guys are going to stay put until I get back, okay?” He pointed a finger at them. “That’s a rule.”

Frank seemed to stand a little straighter as he nodded, and Foggy felt himself relax a little. He would keep the others here. They’d be fine. He’d pee really, really quick, and then they’d be right here when he got out.

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Foggy said, not breaking eye contact until he closed the door. Then he rushed to the urinal. The clock had started, and he didn’t have much time to lose.

Outside the bathroom, Frank turned towards the tank of fish, studying their rainbow-like gills glittering in the water. They were really pretty. Matt and Karen, on the other hand, were not quite as interested.

“I bet there’s a shark around here somewhere,” Matt said, already walking off.

Karen hooked an arm around his. “I’ll help you read the signs.”

“Guys, wait, we’re supposed to stay here,” Frank said gruffly. They either didn’t hear him or ignored him, already hurrying away. “Guys!” he hissed, glancing at the people around them. The pair was starting to enter a different section of the building. Shit. He glanced at the bathroom door, tapping his foot impatiently. Come on, Foggy…

Ugh, he had to hurry before they got out of sight. “Guys!” he hissed again, bolting after them. He really hoped he could get them back here before they got in trouble.

Foggy had this nervous feeling in his gut before he opened the door, like he just knew the trio wouldn’t be there when he left the bathroom. And, of course, they weren’t. He tried not to panic at first, glancing down the curving hallways to see if they’d just gone to neighboring tanks. Of course, they hadn’t.

He wandered a bit, checking around, his pace gradually increasing as they remained out of sight. He tried to keep the worst-case scenarios from clogging his brain. Had Karen been kidnapped by some bad guy after they ran off, and had his two vigilante boyfriends chased off to rescue her? Should he go to the customer service desk and place a notice for three lost children?

No, Foggy, relax. Just breathe. Call them. Call Matty.

Several rings and eventually a voicemail. He tried to keep his voice quiet as he walked briskly through the hallways, still searching. “Matthew Murdock, when I get my hands on you…Ugh, when Daddy tells you to stay put, you stay put. Call me back this instant or you are in _big_ trouble, mister.” He huffed as he hung up.

Next, he tried Karen. Good, reliable Karen, who also went to voicemail. “Come on, baby, I’m worried about you,” he grumbled. “This is not funny. Call me back.”

Finally, he called Frank. Again, voicemail. “Frank, where are you guys? Call or even just text me, please.”

“Fuck,” he sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He should’ve known this would happen. He would’ve tried to take one of the boys in the bathroom with him as leverage to make sure the others stayed, but it still felt just as likely that the other two would run off. At least they were together…he hoped.

Come on, Foggy. There was no way something bad happened. There were no other signs of panic in this whole aquarium. He needed to calm down, he looked like a madman speeding through here. They probably just got bored and wandered off somewhere. If he were Matty or Frank or Karen, where would he go?

Then, it hit him as the sign appeared. “SHARKLAND”. Big, vicious creatures. Cool but creepy. Very up their alley.

Foggy hurried into the big, open area and felt his stomach drop. This place was huge! There was no way he was going to figure out which tank they were at before they ran off—

Oh, thank God. There they were.

Karen and Matt were reading one of the gray reef shark signs while Frank marveled up at its tank. Foggy all but stormed over to them.

Matt sniffed the air. “Uh oh.”

Frank was still staring at the shark. “What?”

Karen glanced Foggy’s direction. “Shit.”

“Should we make a run for it?” Matt chuckled, his lips twitching into a smirk.

Foggy held back a growl. He was overcome with a wave of relief when Frank grabbed Matt’s arm before he could dart away. They were here, they were safe, but still…could’ve picked up their damn phones, or actually stayed put where he’d _told them to_.

Foggy grabbed Karen and Matt’s hands, dragging them off to one of the dark, blue-lit hallways nearby. Frank followed quickly behind, holding onto Matt until they were inside. Foggy glanced around. There were only like three other people here, so the coast was clear.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he hissed angrily, dropping their hands to flail his own in frustration.

“We were bored,” Karen mumbled, glancing away with at least a small bit of shame.

Matt chuckled. “And it was funny.”

“It was _not_ funny, mister,” Foggy growled. “We are leaving right now. I think you’ve seen enough of the aquarium for today.”

“Awww,” Karen and Matt whined, pouting.

“Nope, don’t even try to give me those puppy dog eyes,” Foggy snapped. “Do you know how hard it is to have two vigilante boyfriends and a very free-willed girlfriend? Terrifying, sometimes. I get all worried about ‘what if’ this happened and ‘what if’ that happened. I know I’m overreacting because we’re at an aquarium of all places, but geez, would it _kill you three_ to listen to me for once? I made a rule, a very easy, simple rule, and all you had to do was follow it for like five seconds!”

“Sorry,” Matt mumbled, tracing the ground with his cane.

“Me too,” Karen said, pecking Foggy’s cheek. She smiled. “We’ll try not to worry you again.”

“Thank you,” Foggy sighed. It was then that he realized there were sniffles accompanying their conversation. In the shadows of the hallway, behind the other two, Frank was staring at the ground, his shoulders shaking just a little as he fidgeted. His dark eyes were shiny with tears, and his face was streaked with them.

“Frank, honey, what’s wrong?” Foggy said, walking around Karen to him.

Frank sniffled some more and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he croaked, voice breaking a little.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Foggy cooed, rubbing Frank’s arms gently. “I know you guys just wanted to have fun, I overreacted, it’s _fine_.”

Frank just shook his head, however, and kept crying. Foggy nodded to the other two, and they nodded back, returning to the shark tank to give them some space. “We broke a rule,” Frank grumbled miserably, wiping harshly at the tears on his face.

“Sweetheart, that was a very small rule,” Foggy assured, squeezing his arms and ducking down to try meeting his eyes.

Frank turned his head towards the wall. “I-I tried to stop them, but they were going away, and I wanted to keep them s-safe,” he cried, and Foggy couldn’t help smiling a little.

“What a good boy,” Foggy cooed quietly, stroking away one of his tears. “Always looking out for the others, huh, bun?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank mumbled, cheeks flushing.

Foggy chuckled and kissed his forehead. “How about we get you guys a treat? There’s a toy store the others really like not too far away. It’s been a long time since we got you guys some new toys.”

Frank stared at the ground, sniffling.

“Does that sound good?” Foggy murmured, squeezing his arms again.

Frank shrugged. “Yeah…”

“Then it’s settled,” he said in the same dramatic way as this morning, “we’re going to the toy store!”   
Frank chuckled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Foggy tried to keep a hand on his back as they walked back to the others, but Frank swerved away.


	2. The Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy takes Matt, Karen, and Frank to the toy store, but issues arise when Frank is too shy to ask for a "girly" toy he wants.

In the cab on the way to the toy store, Karen claimed the front seat and so Foggy decided to ride in the back with Frank and Matt. Matt sat in the middle, babbling on about some of the fish he’d learned about, but Frank silently pressed his forehead against the window and watched the cars go by.

“Honey, do you feel okay?” Foggy murmured, reaching across Matt to rub his back.

Frank grunted an affirmative. Foggy frowned. He was obviously upset, but Foggy already told him it was okay. What else could he do?

“Do you want to sit in my lap?”

Frank whipped around fast as lightning at the offer, cheeks stained a deep pink as he stared at him incredulously. Did he think Foggy was teasing him?

Foggy chuckled and pat his legs. “I’m serious.”

“No,” Frank scoffed, though there was a nervous edge to it, and the rest of the car ride, he kept glancing at Foggy. When the other made eye contact and opened his arms, however, Frank blushed and glared back out the window.

Luckily, he seemed to perk up a bit when they entered the toy store. At Karen’s insistent tugging, he went off with her to the girl’s section, and Foggy followed Matt to the boy’s so he could describe all the Power Ranger figures. He laughed at the brunet’s excitement, ruffling his hair. It looked like things were turning out for the better.

Karen beamed as they entered her favorite aisle in the store. There were so many My Little Pony playsets! Which should she choose? Ooh, but those ponies came by themselves and they were way bigger than the playset ones. Everything was so cute!

“Frank, do you think this sparkly Pinkie Pie is better than the Rainbow Dash or—” She stopped abruptly when she saw Frank staring at something in that intense way of his. “Frank?”

She sidled up next to him, following his gaze to several Pretty Pixie Princess dolls, all glittery and brand new in their bright pink boxes. In particular, there was a new one she’d never seen before, Marigold. The doll had a frilly bright orange dress and silky dark hair in ringlets on her shoulders. Her dark skin was highlighted on the eyeshadow and cheekbones with sparkles. Her wings were a glittery yellow-orange, and Karen could see why Frank was so transfixed with her. She was beautiful.

“I didn’t know this one had come out yet,” he said almost absent-mindedly, and she wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or himself.

“Are you gonna get her?” she asked.

Frank turned as pink as Marigold’s box, scoffing. “Of course not.” He scowled at her. “I only play with yours because otherwise they go unused.”

From his blush, Karen was pretty sure he was lying, but she let it go before he got mad, picking up the sparkly Pinkie Pie with a shrug. “Okay.”

Matt finally picked out a new Power Ranger, the Gold Ranger, because he liked the spikes on his armor. Foggy was relieved Matt was able to pick it quickly and didn’t have to be pried away when they went over to Karen and Frank by the My Little Ponies. Karen practically skipped up to him, showcasing a sparkly pink pony with curly hair.

“Can I get this Pinkie Pie?” she asked excitedly.

Foggy chuckled. “Of course.” He glanced at Frank, who was staring at a Pretty Pixie Princess doll called Marigold. Frank flushed when he noticed Foggy standing behind him and turned away quickly.

“What’s Matt getting?” he asked gruffly.

Foggy didn’t answer. “Do you want that doll, sweetheart?”

Frank’s blush deepened, the tips of his ears going red. “No, that’s a girl’s toy.”

“It’s sparkly, so it’s over by Karen’s sparkly ponies, but that doesn’t mean it has to be a girl’s toy,” Foggy said gently, rubbing his lower back. “You can get her if you want to.” He kissed Frank’s flushed ear. “All you have to do is ask for it, like a good boy.”

Frank shivered and pulled away, hands on his heated cheeks in an effort to cool them. “I’m gonna go look at the trucks,” he grumbled, walking off towards them.

Foggy sighed.

Karen tapped his arm. “I think we should get it for him, he’s just too embarrassed to ask. He was staring at it a lot before.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Foggy said with a small smile, “but maybe he really doesn’t want it. I want to let him decide.”

Karen frowned but nodded.

Matt followed Frank to the trucks. “Hey, Frank, I’m sorry we didn’t listen to you before at the aquarium. You were just trying to follow Foggy’s rules.”

“It’s fine,” Frank snapped. “Would you guys just leave me alone?” Honestly, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Matt nodded and disappeared, but a moment later, Karen was at his side.

“Frank, I know you really want that doll,” she said.

Her voice was so sweet and smooth, and Frank felt guilt curl in his stomach. Did he make it that obvious? Now she was worrying about him, too.

“What if I brought it to the cashier? Then you wouldn’t have to be embarrassed.”

It was a good idea, but Frank shook his head. “I don’t think I wanna get a toy today.”

Karen sighed. “Okay, but I just wanted to let you know that I like the doll, too. If you get it, you won’t have to be the only one to play with it.”

He turned to her, surprised. “You would?”

There was a triumphant look in her eyes, and she pecked his cheek. “Of course, silly.”

He swallowed. “I guess, then, it would be a multipurpose toy, right? A good buy?” He felt shy when she grinned at him and glanced away. “Thanks, Karen…”

Foggy had to say he was a little surprised that Frank ended up getting the toy, though Karen’s idea to bring it to the cashier really seemed to help. She handed it to him on the ride home before climbing in the passenger seat, and Frank stared at the box the whole time, fingers tracing the designs. He nodded along to what Matt said, but he didn’t talk at all, and he glanced shyly at Foggy a few times.

While Matt helped Foggy make the spaghetti, he said something that made him wonder if Frank was still upset about the aquarium. It hadn't seemed so when they first got home, however. Frank and Karen immediately busied themselves with playing in the living room, their Lego towers being flocked to by pixie princesses and magical unicorns. It was absolutely adorable.

“You know,” Matt said, stirring the sauce a little, “I tried to say sorry to Frank earlier, but he just wanted me to leave him alone.” He huffed. “I don’t know why he’s so mad at me.”

Foggy rubbed his shoulder. “Oh, I doubt he’s still mad. He’s in there with Karen right now.”

“But he wouldn’t talk to me at all!”

“He wasn’t talking to anyone, baby, maybe he’s just feeling shy today.”

Matt pouted. “Are you still mad? Do we have to go to bed early?”

Foggy chuckled. “No, of course not. But you should listen to me a little more.”

Matt stuck out his tongue and Foggy tickled him.

He really didn’t think Frank seemed to be angry anymore. He hadn’t snapped at all since the toy store, and he’d been totally content with the Marigold doll they’d bought. Still, something did seem a little off, and Foggy couldn’t help thinking about the car rides. Was Frank upset with _him_?

Those didn’t seem to be angry looks, though…

The next red flag came while they were eating.

“Frank, do you want some parmesan on yours?” Foggy asked, already beginning to pull the bag from the fridge.

Frank shrugged, twirling his fork quietly. He’d been playing with Karen just fine, but now he was all quiet again. “No, thanks,” he mumbled, and Foggy felt his chest tighten.

Frank had once said that parmesan made spaghetti a thousand times better, he’d never eaten it without it. Something was wrong. Why wouldn’t he be doing the things that he liked?

And then it clicked.

Frank was quiet during bath time and he only chuckled a couple times at the book Foggy read them before bedtime. He tucked the three into their giant bed, kissing Karen and Matt on the lips and frowning when Frank buried his face in the covers so Foggy could only reach his forehead. He wanted to talk to Frank about today, but maybe he was sleepy. It’d been a long one.

He tried to get his mind off it when he sat in the living room, rereading a book to get him tired enough to sleep. All he really wanted was to go cuddle with his cuties. He almost jumped when Frank’s bare feet padded across the floor to the kitchen.

“You okay, baby?”

“M’ getting water,” he grumbled, reaching into the cupboard and pouring himself a glass. “I can’t sleep,” he added as he started padding back to the bedroom.

Foggy set the book aside and opened his arms. “Com’ere.”

Frank rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me attitude, mister,” Foggy said in his daddy voice. “If you don’t come sit in my lap right now, you’re in big trouble, Frank Castle.”

Not entirely true, but it worked. Frank obeyed reluctantly, dragging his feet as he trudged across the room into Foggy’s arms. Foggy put his glass on the end table, scooting back in the big comfy armchair and pulling Frank close. He was dressed in a tight white T-shirt and black boxer briefs. Foggy liked having him like this, being able to feel all of him so well.

“Frank,” he murmured, lips close by his ear, “you are not a bad boy.” Frank’s breath hitched and Foggy kissed his neck tenderly. “You are a very good boy, and Daddy is very proud of you. And you deserve to have whatever toy you like, and whatever you want on your spaghetti, and if you want to sit in Daddy’s lap, that’s okay, sweetheart.”

Frank started breaking even as his arms wrapped around himself. He sniffled, eyes welling over and cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“What happened at the aquarium does not change that at all. I’m not mad at you, Frankie, I love you very, very much. And you aren’t ever a bad boy so don’t even worry about that, understand?”

Frank nodded, and his little sobs became more audible. He buried his face in Foggy’s shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

“Oh, baby,” Foggy cooed, kissing up his neck. “Such a sensitive boy I’ve got, huh?”

Frank shivered and exhaled shakily.

“My good boy.” Foggy stroked his thigh gently and Frank let out a muffled whine. “Would you like a special treat sweetheart? We can move to the couch and you can do whatever you want to Daddy.”

Rather than leap to the offer like he thought he would, Frank flushed and clutched to him tighter. Foggy thought of Frank’s nervous glances in the car.

“Or is there something else you’d like?” Gently, he lifted Frank’s chin and pressed their lips together. “You can have whatever you want, but you’ll have to tell me, okay?”

Frank’s cheeks reddened and he swallowed nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure.”

“I don’t like…” Frank took a deep breath and Foggy rubbed little circles on his back.

“Take your time.”

Frank sniffled, and then quietly, uttered, “I don’t like topping all the time.” He stayed tense for a moment, as if he expected Foggy to yell or complain or push him off his lap.

Instead, Foggy grinned and shifted Frank so his back was against his chest. He reached around, stroking Frank lightly through his tight underwear. “Such a good boy telling me what you want, huh?” He kissed his cheek. “How about Daddy’s fingers, is that all right?”

Frank gasped as Foggy flicked his nipple. He was so fucking sensitive. It was gorgeous.

Foggy slipped a hand under his shirt, rubbing his belly while the other teased his cock. He traced the outline slowly until Frank was squirming in his lap, panting. “Please, more.”

“Shh, patience, love.”

“Daddy,” Frank gasped, bucking into his hand and Foggy moaned.

“Oh, good boy, honey. I’ll take care of you, it’s alright.”

His hand dipped below Frank’s waistband and Frank stifled a moan with his hand as Foggy touched him unclothed. His other hand wound tightly around Foggy’s wrist where it disappeared under his shirt. Foggy kept it slow, drew everything out. He took to his neck, sucking hickies into his soft skin. Frank was so wet already, his cock drooling over Foggy’s fingers.

Frank couldn’t stay still. The squirming turned into bucks towards Foggy’s hand, and the latter grinned, letting one of his fingers slip low to play with his balls. Frank gasped and rocked against him. Foggy abandoned his belly briefly to slide his underwear off his legs and spread them further. He was trembling already, and Foggy stroked a hand down one of his thighs, brought it up and tickled his hip bones just to make him whine.

“You’re doing so well. I’m gonna get the lube now, okay, baby?” he murmured, nipping at Frank’s ear.

Frank nodded in a daze and didn’t protest when Foggy’s hand left his cock to pull the small bottle from the end table drawer. He squirted it over his fingers, warming it up a little before he circled Frank’s untouched hole.

Frank was bright red now, painted with a pretty flush, and his eyes leaked a few tears. Foggy gently pried Frank’s spit-slicked hand away from his mouth, threading it through his hair instead. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, baby.”

Frank bit his lip, groaning. “Please. Please. I can’t wait.”

“Ask me before you come, okay? That’s the rule.”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my boy,” Foggy murmured, kissing his shoulder as he slipped a finger into his hole.

“Ah!” Frank gasped as Foggy pumped it, his other hand stroking his cock. “Oh, fuck.”

He was writhing now, an absolute beauty rocking on Foggy’s finger and trying to buck up into his other hand, which was now stroking his cock. He buried his face in Foggy’s neck, his pants hot and wet from his tears.

Foggy slipped in a second finger and Frank keened as he was scissored open. “You look so pretty, Frank,” Foggy crooned. “My pretty boy, yeah? Just wanna be good for Daddy.”

He moaned into Foggy, raspy and raw with pleasure. The vibrations sent tingles down Foggy’s spine. When the fingers inside him dug deeper, brushing his prostate, Frank yelped against his neck, gasping. “What…What?”

“Shh,” Foggy cooed, chuckling. “That’s the good spot, huh, baby?” He massaged it, never letting up the pressure, and it wasn’t long before Frank was sobbing against his neck, tugging Foggy’s hair hard enough to make him moan. 

“Oh, god, Daddy, can I come?”

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

“I-I gotta.”

“You can hold it. You’re such a good boy.”

Frank moaned and whined desperately against his neck. The hand on Foggy’s wrist was tight and trembling just a little as he bucked into Foggy’s hands. He was fully crying now, soft sniffles and hiccups mixed in with his moans.

“Please, please, can I come?”

“Tell me what you are, first. Who’s a good boy?” Foggy cooed, licking up his neck.

“M-Me,” Frank panted.

“You’re a what?”

He sobbed. “A good…a good boy.”

“Whose good boy?” Foggy couldn’t help teasing him a little. He was so wet, precum and lube making his shaking thighs sparkle.   
“Y-Yours.”

“What do you call me, sweetheart? You’re okay. Deep breath.”

“Daddy,” he managed through a sob.

“And that makes you?”

“Daddy’s good boy.”

Foggy kissed his cheek affectionately. “That’s right. Come when you’re ready, baby.”

It took barely another stroke of his cock and prostate for Frank to bite Foggy’s neck, stifling another sob as he came, hard, in his hand. Foggy stroked him through it, and a little bit after, until he was shivering and whining with oversensitivity.

“Shh,” he cooed as he slid his fingers out, rocking him a little bit. “You’re okay, honey.”

Frank was still crying, though much quieter now. Foggy used his discarded underwear to wipe up the mess, hushing his hisses and kissing him lovingly on the lips. Frank buried his face in Foggy’s neck afterwards. “Did I do okay?” he mumbled, face flushed deep pink again.

“You were amazing, sweetheart. You listen to Daddy so well.” He rubbed his leg gently.

He looked incredibly self-conscious as he wiped the wetness from his face. “I cried.”

“You look so beautiful,” Foggy cooed, kissing his nose and his cheeks and his lips. “We should get some panties on you before you get cold, though, huh?”

Frank sniffled and scowled. “Don’t call them that.”

“Panties?”

Frank flushed and swatted at him lightly. He looked so sleepy. Foggy just sighed and pulled his shirt down a little. “I love you. I hope you know that.”  
“I love you, too,” Frank said quietly, his cheeks again that pretty shade of pink. 

“Such a shy boy,” Foggy chuckled, booping his nose to make Frank’s blush deepen. “I really do want to see you in panties though.”

“No way!”


	3. The Playdate (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank throws a temper tantrum when he finds out Danny Rand, one of the people he despises the most, will be attending the scheduled picnic playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you're gonna see some kissing and stuff that goes outside the core relationships, but it's not cheating because all the group members are consenting to it. I feel like they are only polyamorous outside their core relationships when all the others are okay with it, like with their friends. Idk, it's weird, but I didn't think about it too much and just wrote what I thought would be fun.
> 
> I feel like this chapter's idea probably stemmed from how much I hated Iron Fist. Like I was so pumped for it, and then it was such a let down. WHAT DID THEY DO TO DANNY RAND? AND WHY? Idk, bro. But I feel like the Danny Rand from the tv show fits really well with this fic, so enjoy!!!

“Play _date_! Play _date_! Play _date_!” the three in Foggy’s backseats chanted excitedly.

Foggy chuckled, hoping they couldn’t hear the nervous tinge to it as they pulled into the park’s parking lot. This picnic playdate between their group of friends had been scheduled for weeks now, for they’d all been very concerned about everyone’s busy lives. Ward and Joy weren’t able to make it, but that was the least of Foggy’s problems. Matt and Karen got along fine with all the others, but he hadn’t yet told them Luke Cage and Claire Temple would be bringing Danny Rand along.

Ah, Danny Rand. For some godforsaken reason, Frank refused to go within a hundred feet of the young millionaire. He wouldn’t talk about him, play with him, listen about him, or look at a picture of him without throwing a temper tantrum. Foggy figured that he’d be fine with Jessica coming, too, who Frank was thrilled to see, but a more pessimistic side of him feared the worst. He knew that Frank wouldn’t even have gotten out of bed this morning if he’d revealed the truth about everyone who was coming today.

He turned the car off and took a deep breath, nodding to himself with assurance in the rearview mirror. Come on, Foggy. He could do this. He turned back to the trio, pasting on the friendliest, most relaxed smile he could.

“So, guys, this playdate is gonna be really fun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” they cheered.

Frank grinned mischievously. “Jessica’s gonna be there and I’m totally gonna kick her superpowered ass!”

“Hey, language, we talked about this,” Foggy warned, though he chuckled a little. “So, Jessica and Erik are not the only ones coming today.”

Immediately, Frank’s face darkened. “No fucking way.”

“I may have failed to mention that Danny Rand is going to be joining us today, along with Luke and Claire, of course.”

Frank groaned and slid down in his seat as far as the seatbelt would let him. “I’m not going,” he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Foggy.

“Frankie, we’re already here.”

“No.”

“Frank.”

“No fucking way.”

“It’s—”

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Frank roared, stomping his feet.

Matt groaned and covered his ears. “Daddy, can Karen and I go out? _I_ wanna see Danny.”

“Sure, baby, just be careful,” Foggy sighed, unlocking the doors.

Karen patted Frank’s arm lightly before she and Matt raced towards the playground.

Frank growled and slammed the lock shut on his door.

“Frank Castle, you better knock that attitude off right now.”

“I’m not going!” he shouted, taking a new position of curling into a protective ball on the seat, head tucked into his knees with his arms over it.

“Danny is a very nice boy, and you are all gonna have a lot of fun. Jessica will be there, and Matt, and Karen, and Uncle Curtis is coming, too.”

“He ruins it. He ruins everything,” Frank declared stubbornly.

“Frank. Danny hasn’t ever been mean to you.”

“But he’s a dumbass! He’s a stupid piece of shit who thinks the world is sunshine and rainbows and he’s so _stupid_ and _annoying_ and he talks and talks and talks and talks and talks—”

“—Frank, enough,” Foggy said sternly.

Frank stomped his feet on the seat. “No way!”

Foggy sighed and got out of the car, taking the keys with him in case Frank tried to lock all the doors (true story, did happen once), and climbed into the other backseat. He closed the door again to block out any potential shouting.

Foggy unbuckled Frank’s seatbelt, and Frank scooted closer to the window. “No way! He’s a dumbass! A stupid shitface and I don’t wanna see him! I wanna go home.”

“Baby, good boys don’t call their friends names,” Foggy tried.

Frank glared up at him, his face a total grumpy scowl. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t also a bit scary. “ _That_ is not my friend. ‘Danny Rand’ ruins everything. He’s dumb and annoying and he steals all my real friends away with his stupid ugly smile. I hate him!”  
“Frankie, please,” Foggy pleaded, rubbing his knee. “It’s only for a little bit. You don’t have to play with him the entire time, but you have to be nice to him. Okay? You don’t call him names, and you don’t say rude things to him. Understood?”  
Frank huffed, glaring at his sneakers. “I wanna go home.”

“We don’t see Jessica very often, she’ll miss you if you’re not there.”

Frank pouted.

“And we see Danny even less than her, so I’m sure you can put up with him this one time.”

Frank glared, but Foggy raised a challenging eyebrow that made him pout again and nod his head slowly.

“Yes, sir.”

Foggy sighed with relief and ruffled his fair. “Come on, grumpy bun, let’s go.”

Frank liked Foggy’s strategy of not playing with Danny. The two said a quick hello, but other than that, Danny had been off playing tag with Matt and Karen while Frank wrestled Jessica and showed her who’s boss. Well, tried, anyways. Jessica was really fucking strong.

They tumbled for a little while and finally, _finally_ Frank pinned her to the ground, grinning close to her face as they panted.

“Got you,” he said gruffly.

She bit her lip with a smirk. “Do you?”

He kissed her, a soft peck at first. She dove in right after, though, until they were making out. Kissing Jessica was intoxicating, way different than kissing Foggy, or Karen, or Matt. There were tons of love in those kisses, but this had that strong sexual tension that Frank just loved. It was addicting. Jessica was addicting.

The moment was ruined when someone tickled Frank under the armpits, causing him to break away with a yelp. Curtis picked him up from behind, swinging him around and kissing his cheeks.

“Put me DOWN!” Frank shouted, banging against his back when Curtis flipped him over.

Curtis rocked him over his shoulder, patting his ass. He laughed. “Hi, baby, it’s good to see you.” He nodded to Jess. “Jessica.”

She sat up. “Howdy.”

“You gotta be careful with this one,” Curtis chuckled. “So sensitive. This boy gets harder faster than a—”

“DOWN!” Frank roared, finally breaking away from him and falling to the ground. He glared at Curtis and tried to punch him when he came in close, but Curtis caught his wrist and kissed the back of his hand.

“Hello, baby,” he purred, which made Frank flush against his will. “You look as beautiful as always.”

Jessica giggled and ruffled Frank’s hair. “Have fun. I’m gonna go hang with the others.”

“Jess—!” Frank sighed as she walked away, groaning. He growled at Curtis. “You’re a cunt.”

“Foggy!” Curtis called over his shoulder. “Frank just called me the c-word!”

“Suck my ass,” Frank snarled, jumping on him and trying to slap him.

Curtis laughed and rolled them over, kissing his cheeks some more. “I bet Jess got you all riled up, huh? Let Uncle Curtis finish you off?” He winked.

“Frank!” Foggy called from the picnic blanket where Luke, Erik, and Claire sat chatting. “What did we say about good boys?”  
He groaned, banging his head back against the grass. “Fuck me.”

“That’s an f-word!” Curtis called back, chuckling as Frank tried to kick him.

“Frank, what did we say?” Foggy asked expectantly, still waiting.

Frank rolled his eyes. “Good boys don’t call their friends names!”

Foggy gave him an ‘exactly’ sort of nod and returned to his conversation.

Frank glared up at Curtis. “We’re not friends, though, so…”

Curtis cooed. “I’m sorry, baby, I shouldn’t mess with you.” He pecked Frank’s nose. “You’re so cute, it’s hard to resist!”

Frank flushed and tried to shove him off.

“One kiss.”

“No!”

“ _One_ kiss. You gave Jessica like a million!”  
“Jessica is hot, so—”

“— _Please_. I’ll let you go, I promise.”

“Fine!” Frank groaned in exasperation, pouting. “One.”

Curtis smiled softly. “One,” he murmured, before pressing his lips softly to Frank’s. He was so warm, and his hand found its way to Frank’s jaw, massaging until he let it open enough for Curtis to slide in his tongue. Frank sighed, and Curtis’ smile pressed into him as their lips moved together. He pulled back finally, grinning at Frank like he was as adorable as Matt or something. “What a sweet boy,” he murmured, before pecking his cheek one more time and making his way over to “the adults”.

Frank groaned as he sat up and realized Jessica and the others were all still playing tag together. He really had no choice but to join them, unless he wanted to succumb to being bored to sleep by the picnic crowd.

He scratched his neck as he approached the others, who had stopped running abruptly and were now forming a cluster in the middle of the park. “Hey, can I play?”

“Of course!” Karen said, beaming.

“We’re starting a new game,” Matt said matter-of-factly, “so you joined just in time.”

“What’re we playing?” Frank asked, praying to God it wasn’t hide-and-seek. That was literally the dumbest game ever invented, in his opinion.

“Ninja turtles!” Matt and Danny declared excitedly, high-fiving.

Frank stared at them in disbelief. Really? It _would_ be ninja turtles. Goddamn it. “Fine. Can I be Michelangelo?”

“Wait,” Karen said, frowning, “Now there are five of us and only four ninja turtles.”

“Someone could be April,” Danny suggested.

“Wait, then I wanna be Donatello!” Frank said quickly, grinning mischievously as the perfect plan formed in his mind. Donatello was April’s love interest, so he was totally about to make out with Karen or Jessica. This was the best game ever!

“No, that won’t work,” Matt said, shaking his head. “I’m Leonardo, Karen is Donatello, Danny is Michelangelo, Frank is Raphael, and Jessica, you can be Master Splinter.”

Jessica shrugged. “Cool.”

Frank’s heart dropped. This was so unfair! “I’m always Raphael!” Frank protested. “Why does Danny get to be Michelangelo?”

Matt looked at him like he was stupid. “Because you aren’t really the wacky party-type, Frank. Duh. You’re the gruff guy.”

Frank scowled. “Why does it fucking matter? We’re playing pretend! That’s the game, not to play as yourself!”

“Frank, you’re a turtle, what’s the big deal?” Jessica asked, and Frank flushed.

“And how come Matt’s always the leader? You’re bossy, but that doesn’t mean you’d be a good one!”

Matt scoffed. “I’m not bossy!”

“Yes, you are!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Matt shoved him. Frank stumbled back and then growled as he stalked forward. Danny, however, slipped between them before Frank could slap the smirk off Matt’s face. “Woah, guys,” the blond chuckled nervously. “This isn’t something to fight about. I’m cool with being Raphael if you wanna be Michelangelo, Frank.”

Frank stared at him and then groaned, stalking off towards the playground closer to the picnic blanket. Why did that bastard have to get involved with everything? Trying to play hero all the time…it was so irritating. “Whatever. Play without me!”

Frank climbed up into the playground, sitting in the center part which was much like a cube surrounded by slides and climbing things. He sat with his knees up to his chest, pouting. This playdate sucked.

“I don’t really like Ninja Turtles,” Jessica said, appearing at the top of one of the slides. She sat next to him. “Wanna play a different game?”

“Wait, I wanna play, too!” Karen said, climbing up a ladder with a grin.

Frank glanced around at the playground. It had sets of monkey bars and swings and everything. Plus, this cube part reminded him of a tower, which would make a great superhero hideout.

He had a great idea.

That was how they started playing Avengers. Frank as Iron Man, obviously, Jessica as the Hulk, and Karen as Hawkeye. Best of all, he let everyone pick their own characters! They zipped around the jungle gym, fighting invisible bad guys and helping each other jump to different pieces. It was no wonder Matt ran up to them excitedly, hearing all their cheering.

“What’re you guys playing?” he asked.

“Avengers!” Karen called, shooting an invisible arrow into the sky.

Jessica swung down in front of him on the monkey bars, hanging by her legs. “It’s pretty rad. Wanna play?”

“Yes, please!” Matt said excitedly.

“Oh, but you have to ask Frank first,” Jessica said, nodding to where Frank was watching them from the tower part.

Frank shrugged. “You can play. I’m Iron Man, Jess is Hulk, and Karen’s Hawkeye, though, so you’ll have to pick someone else.”

“I’ll be Captain America,” Matt said, throwing his cane to the side and picking up an imaginary shield.

The game commenced like that for awhile, and it was admittedly more fun with another person playing. But, of course, Danny fucking sunshine and rainbows Rand had to come ruin it.

“Woah, are you guys playing Avengers?” he asked excitedly, sucking from an apple juice box he’d gotten from Claire. “Can I play?”

“Have to ask Frank,” Matt said, swinging by on the monkey bars.

“Frank!” Danny called, running up to the ladder Frank stood on with sparkling eyes.

Frank withheld a groan, because that would be rude. “Yeah?” he asked, still shooting bad guys with the laser beams from his hands.

“Can I play with you guys?”

“Aw, Danny, I wish you could,” Frank said with fake sadness, still shooting invisible villains, “but there aren’t any more Avengers left to be.”

Danny’s brows furrowed. “Who is everyone?”

“Well,” Frank said carefully, “I’m Iron Man, Matt’s the Captain, Jess is Hulk, and Karen is Hawkeye.”

“Oh!” Danny’s stupid naïve face shone with a brilliant smile. “I can be Thor!”

“No, you can’t,” Frank said simply, “he’s away in Asgard right now.”

Danny frowned. “Well, what about Black Widow?”

“Away on a mission,” Frank said automatically. He leapt from the ladder to the top of the slide. “Sorry, but actually, all the other Avengers are away on a mission right now.”

Danny hummed, staring at the ground as he thought hard. “Wait! What if I was one of the bad guys?”

“Can’t be,” Frank said, shaking his head and holding back a laugh. “All those Avengers are off fighting all the villains, except for these invisible ones, and you can’t be invisible.”

Danny’s whole face suddenly crumpled and his eyes watered as he walked away sadly. “Okay…”

Frank grinned once he was gone, happily leaping around on the jungle gym, finally free from stupid Danny Rand and his annoying, irritating face.

Foggy sighed happily, leaning back in the summer sun and enjoying its warmth on his face. It was so nice to be here with friends, everyone hanging out and having a good time. It was so… _refreshing._ They needed to do this more often.

Suddenly, Danny came running over from the playground, bright blue eyes watery and tears streaming down his pinkened face. “Daddy!” he cried, clinging to Luke in a hug.

The man rubbed his back gently, bringing Danny into his lap. “What’s up, sweetheart?”

“Are you hurt?” Claire asked, already reaching for the emergency vigilante first-aid kit she kept in her purse.

“No,” Danny sobbed. “Frank says I can’t play because all the other Avengers are on a mission. A-And the only villains around are invisible.”

Foggy groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’m so sorry,” he said quietly to the others. “Danny, of course you can play with them. Frank must’ve been kidding around,” Foggy said to him, smiling when the boy gave him an unsure look. “Come on, I’ll go with you.”

“Frank!” Foggy called as he led Danny by the hand back to the playground. “Frank Castle, please come down here!”

Frank peered over the tower railing and sighed when he saw Danny. “What?”

“You heard me,” Foggy said sternly.

Frank scowled and sat down on the big slide right next to them, melting down it on his back and sitting up very slowly. “Yes, Daddy?” he asked with a fake smile.

“You need to apologize for hurting Danny’s feelings. You’re going to let him play with you, right?”

Frank’s face was emotionless. “No.”

Foggy swore he felt his eye twitch. “Frank.”

Frank huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna play with Danny.”

Danny’s lip quivered. “W-Why not?”

“Because I ha—”

“—Have to talk with his Daddy first,” Foggy chuckled nervously, slapping a hand over Frank’s mouth and ushering Danny towards the playground. “Why don’t you go by the others while Frank and I talk a little bit?”

“Okay!” Danny piped cheerily, skipping off like it was no big deal.

Foggy sighed heavily and looked at Frank sternly. “What was that about?”

“I’m taking your advice,” Frank said with a shrug. “I was nice to him, but I’m not going to play with him. He’s annoying.”

“Frank, exclusion isn’t nice,” Foggy sighed.

“But you said I didn’t have to!” Frank protested.

“I meant like before, when it was just you and Jessica. But if Danny wants to play and all the others are, then it’s only fair. You hurt his feelings.”

“So?” Frank scoffed. “He hurt my feelings when he showed up.”

“Frank, good boys are nice to other people. Are you going to be mean? Are you a naughty boy?”

Frank sulked, kicking at some sand with his foot. “ _No._ ”

“So, what would a good boy do when he hurt someone’s feelings?”

Frank pouted. “Say sorry…”

“That’s right,” Foggy said with a smile, kissing his head. “Go on now.”

Frank peeled himself off the slide and trudged over to where Danny was standing beneath the monkey bars, looking unsure of himself.

“Hey, Frank!” he said, brightening when he saw his return and waving excitedly. “Can I play now?”

Frank swallowed. Come on, Frank. He could do this. “Well, I just heard Thor got back from Asgard, so you can be him, if you want to…”

“Really?” Danny asked, his eyes and smile widening.

Frank nodded. “And sorry I said you couldn’t play.”

“It’s okay!” Danny chirped, skipping over and throwing his arms around Frank in a hug.

Frank gasped and tried to wiggle away, but Danny placed a big, affectionate kiss on his cheek. This earned a collective “ _awwww_ ” from those sitting on the picnic blanket. Frank scowled at them, his anger simmering in his chest.

“Thanks, Frank!” he giggled, before leaping up to climb on the monkey bars.

Frank growled and wiped his cheek. Whatever.

The Avengers game was still fun, even if Danny kept jumping in to try to help everyone. The sound of his cheery voice was giving Frank a serious headache. So, he may or may not have stuck his foot out while Danny was running off to save Jess and tripped him. Danny was _fine_ , of course, he just giggled and got back up, running to help someone else (since Frank had done Jess the honor of teaming up with her). It was Matt, however, who decided to make it a whole thing.

“Hey, you tripped him!” Matt said in that self-righteous tone of his, leaping down to the ground to stand in front of him.

Frank scoffed. “You can’t prove anything.”

“I felt you do it.”

“So what? What’re you gonna do about it?” Frank jeered. “Nothing! You’re all talk.”

Matt punched him in the face. Frank yanked him down, and they wrestled, tumbling out of the sandy playground area into the grass. Frank pulled his hair, and Matt smacked his chest. They kept hitting each other until Jess and Karen pried them apart, Danny simply watching in shock.

“Knock it off!” Jessica growled, stomping her foot.

Matt wiped spit off his lip and tried but failed to shrug out of Karen’s grasp. “You’re selfish, Frank! You don’t think about anyone but you and we hate it!”

Frank, still seated on the ground, stared up at him in confusion. “ _‘We?’_ ” He glanced at the others in disbelief, but they looked away.

Frank’s heart dropped to his stomach, cold and hard. They hated him. His friends, the people he loved, even Danny _hated_ him. He blinked quickly as he realized tears were coming, but he wasn’t able to stop them and he sniffled, standing up and taking off into the woods behind the park.

No one even called his name.


	4. The Playdate (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person Frank expects comes to find him in the woods, and someone other than Foggy takes a notice to Frank's behavior.

Frank ran fast, so fast, as fast as he could to get away from everyone. He was mean. He was bad. Everyone hated him, even Foggy. Karen, and Jess, and Matt, and even stupid Danny Rand hated him. Frank sobbed, his vision so blurred he didn’t see the thick fallen tree trunk right in front of him and fell right over it, tearing his jeans and scraping up his knee. It stung, which made him feel even worse, and he sat up, curling into a ball and sobbed as blood gushed from the cut. Everyone hated him.

“Frank!” 

Frank glanced up, sniffling. “Daddy?”

“Frank!”

That wasn’t Foggy’s voice, that was…stupid fucking Danny Rand’s.

“Frank!” the voice was right behind him now, and Frank turned to see the blond looking at him with deep concern in his bright blue eyes.

He groaned and buried his head back in his arms.

“Frank,” Danny said softly, stepping over the trunk and crouching down beside him. “Are you okay?”

“N-No, just go away!” Frank snapped, looking up at him and then instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt in Danny’s eyes. He rubbed at his tears and buried his head again. “Sorry. Please leave me alone.”

Danny sat next to him in crisscross applesauce. “I’m sorry I ruined the playdate.”

“Don’t say sorry,” Frank grumbled, giving him an incredulous look. “You didn’t even do anything. It’s not your fault.” Stupid Danny Rand, giving himself too much credit.

“Why don’t you like me?” Danny asked quietly.

Frank stared away, leaning his head on his arms. “You talk too much.”

Danny laughed, the sound so bright and cheery even after an insult. “Everyone was talking! Did you even hear the picnic blanket, dude? All of them were so loud.”

“And you’re too positive,” Frank muttered. “You’re bright and happy and friendly and everybody likes you…We’re nothing alike.”

Danny hummed. “Well, I think you’re very brave and creative. That Avengers game you came up with was really fun! I thought it was way cooler than Matt’s Ninja Turtle game. We play that all the time. Don’t tell him I said that, though,” he chuckled.

Frank shrugged. “Anyone can come up with a game like that.”

Danny nudged his arm and smiled when Frank turned to look at him. “Can we be friends?”

“We don’t have anything in common,” Frank repeated, frowning. “What’s the point?”

Danny thought for a moment. “We could color!” he said excitedly. “I brought a couple coloring books from home. They’re really neat.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Did you bring crayons?” Karen never used crayons. She always had colored pencils. Foggy once bought a big crayon set for Frank, but…

“Yeah!” Danny grinned. “I love crayons!”

Frank curled further in on himself, frowning. “Me too, but I, uh, always break them.”

Danny laughed. “Oh my God! Me too!”

Frank snapped up, staring at him in shock. “What?”

Danny flexed his hand and waggled his eyebrows. “They don’t call me Iron Fist for nothing!”

Frank snorted, and then chuckled. “Okay. Then I guess we can be friends.”

Danny stood up and offered him a hand. Frank took it, and they walked back to the park.

Foggy couldn’t help marveling at Frank and Danny, side by side and coloring next to each other on two pages of the same coloring book with broken crayons. How that had happened, he had no idea. They’d run off into the woods before, but Frank had assured (with a good amount of disgust) that they hadn’t done anything non-PG.

Matt tapped Frank on the shoulder, and the latter looked surprised to see him.

“Frank, I’m sorry I called you selfish…and said we hated it.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Karen said.

Jessica’s eyes darted to her shoes. “Me, too.”

“I’m sorry I was _being_ selfish,” Frank said nonchalantly, going back to coloring. Foggy snorted. That was his boy.

“Alright, guys, let’s eat!” Erik said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Coloring books were put away and the group arranged themselves around the blanket, fixing the food between them all.

Foggy swooned internally as Frank helped Danny with his juice box, and then helped Jess cut the watermelon without snapping the knife in half. He was so proud of him.

Frank handed out the slices of watermelon, seated between Jessica and Danny. It wasn’t where he thought he’d be sitting for lunch today, but he supposed things could have turned out a lot worse.

“Can I have one?” Danny asked, reaching for it.

“Hey, careful,” Frank said, hand darting out to catch Danny’s before he accidentally grabbed the knife that was still sitting by the watermelon on the plate.

Danny chuckled as Frank handed him a piece and put the knife back in the basket. “Thanks, Frank!”

Frank had the feeling there were eyes watching him, and at first he thought it’d be Jessica, but she was devouring her watermelon with full focus. It was Erik’s eyes lingering on him, and Frank glanced away shyly. He hadn’t really ever talked to Erik before.

“You really turned things around, guy,” Erik said, and Frank couldn’t read his face.

He cringed. “Do I give you a headache?”

Erik smiled at him, and it was full of genuine warmth. “Not even a little bit.”

Frank flushed.

“Frank, your knee!” Foggy gasped suddenly, standing up and walking around the blanket to pull Frank up from behind. He bent down, peeling back Frank’s jeans to inspect the wound. “Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell me you got hurt?”

Frank shrugged, taking a sip from his apple juice box. “’Guess I forgot.”

“Do you need a nurse?” Claire asked, turning around. “I’ve got the kit right here.”

“Yeah, actually, the kit would be nice,” Foggy admitted.

Frank didn’t think it was such a big deal, but Foggy pulled him towards the car and let him take his juice box.

Foggy sat on the floor of the car, keeping Frank on the seat above so he could clean the cut before he got some sort of infection. It really wasn’t so bad, but Foggy still wanted to get it taken care of. Frank hissed at the disinfectant, but he didn’t cry.

“I wish you had told me about this when it happened,” Foggy sighed, blotting his knee.

Frank frowned. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I think you’ve done enough of that for one day.” Foggy stroked his cheek gently. “I’m very proud of you, baby, for fixing things with Danny and being nice to the others.”

Frank shrugged. “I was mean most of the time.”

“I’m proud because you figured out how to be nice all on your own.” Foggy placed a Winnie the Pooh band-aid over the cut and gave it a kiss, which made Frank blush just the faintest pink. “My good boy,” he cooed, pulling Frank off the seat into his lap so he could kiss all over his cheeks. Frank was straddling him like this, and Foggy kissed up and down his neck, making the boy giggle until he started to squiggle away.

“S-Stop,” Frank panted, setting his juice box on the floor. “Or I could…” Frank blushed, and Foggy stroked his cheek again.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Frank shivered and buried his head in Foggy’s neck. “I’ll get hard,” he mumbled, cuddling into him further.

Foggy chuckled and kissed his head. “Alright, baby. Are you ready to go back?”

Frank lit up at that, quickly picking up his juice box. “Yes, sir!”

“Take it easy, you two!” Foggy called after Frank and Jess as they ran back to the playground, although they had no intent of doing such a thing. The second they were under the tower, which was near cave-like with the way it was hidden by slides and plastic walls, they started to wrestle again.

Jessica pinned Frank to the ground this time, grinding against his crotch and catching his whine in a rough kiss. She kept kissing him, and he groaned, hands pulling her closer until he gasped suddenly, trying to push her off.

“Jess, we have to stop,” Frank panted.

“Why?” Jessica purred. “I’m having a great time.”

“Curtis was right,” he mumbled, flushing. “I’ll get hard.”  
“That’s okay,” Jess giggled, kissing his jaw. “And we’ve got supervision, so nothing bad can happen.”

Frank wasn’t sure what she meant until he realized that the slide on the tower provided a gap allowing no one but one person on the picnic blanket to see inside: Erik. He was watching them, biting his lip and his eyes dark with arousal. Frank shivered.

Jess captured his lips again, pushing her tongue into his mouth and swallowing the soft sounds slipping from it. When she pulled away, after what felt like forever, Frank was dizzy with lust and Erik was crouched beside them. Jess leapt off Frank to kiss him on the lips, long and slow.

Panting, Frank sat up against one of the plastic walls, bringing his knees to his chest to hide his obvious erection. Jessica pulled away and sat on her knees beside Erik, watching Frank with a grin. She whispered excitedly in her boyfriend’s ear.

Erik chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I guess brilliant minds thing alike.”

He took a breath, watching Frank for a moment to see if he was going to say anything. He didn’t.

“Hey, Frank,” he said kindly, scooting closer and stroking a hand over his bent leg. When Frank simply watched him, Erik’s strokes sunk lower. “Is this okay?”

His tone was so gentle, it made Frank feel safe but shy. He nodded.

Slowly, still watching Frank’s face to gauge his reaction, Erik unbuttoned his jeans and zipped them down. He ran a finger over Frank’s clothed erection, making him buck his hips. Frank panted, gasped as Erik continued to stroke him slowly.

“You’re such a sensitive boy, huh, buddy?” he murmured. “Can we get you out of these panties?”

As much as the word made Frank blush, he nodded again, biting his lip. Erik pulled out Frank’s cock carefully, continuing to give it slow, tender strokes. He cooed as Frank began to shift and whine softly. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? You’re so sweet. Taking care of all the others. You care a lot about their feelings, don’t you? It’s nice to see you feeling good. You’re a good boy.”

Frank’s eyes welled up and he bit his sleeve to hide his whimpers. Erik jerked him a few more times before Frank came with a muffled yelp. Erik eased him through it, watching him with those curious dark eyes.

“All done?” he asked softly when Frank was stilled but panting. He took a tissue from his pocket and cleaned him up tenderly, putting it back again when the mess was gone. He tucked Frank gently back into his underwear and zipped up his jeans, buttoned them with a small smile. He stroked his thumb over Frank’s cheek. “You feelin’ okay? You haven’t said a word.”

Frank flushed and stared at his knees. He felt floaty.

“I think he’s shy,” Jess giggled.

Erik smiled and kissed Frank’s forehead, which made his cheeks burn under the other man’s hands. “You,” he said, looking him the eyes, “are welcome for a playdate at our house anytime.” Then he released Frank, and Jess waved him a giddy goodbye before they left.

This had been a crazy fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Erik, guys, like I just do. 
> 
> Don't worry, more updates coming soon!


End file.
